The Winship Cancer Institute of Emory University (Winship) was awarded a type I Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) in April 2009. This application represents the first competitive renewal seeking support for years 4-9. Winship is a research university-based matrix cancer center with a vision to be a transformative leader in integrating cancer research care. The 152 Winship members are actively engaged in one of four research programs: Cancer Genetics and Epigenetics, Cancer Cell Biology, Discovery and Developmental Therapeutics, and Cancer Prevention and Control. Winship's members are supported by five shared resources: Cell Imaging and Microscopy, Cancer Genomics, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, Cancer Tissue and Pathology, and the Clinical Trials Office. Winship currently occupies more than 482k sq. ft. (sf) of dedicated clinical, research, and shared resource space under the direct control of the Executive Director, Walter J. Curran, Jr. M.D. Dr. Curran assumed this position in Sept. 2009 and under his leadership Winship completed a five-year strategic plan, a full reorganization of the senior leadership and administrative infrastructure, and an expansion of the pilot grant program to reward mentorship, inter-programmatic collaboration, innovation in clinical research, and outstanding junior investigators. Winship's 4 research programs have also undergone full re-evaluation and re-invigoration with the addition of several new program leaders and co-leaders, improved member alignment, more focused scientific themes, and greater program leader participation in cancer center decision-making and governance. Since its initial CCSG application Winship has experienced significant research growth and maturation. Total cancer-related peer-reviewed grant funding has increased 35% to $74.6 million, and NCI funding has increased 21% to $29.5 million. Currently there are 19 federally-supported multi-investigator cancer-relevant grants led by Winship members. Winship has outstanding institutional commitment, with more than $115 million in institutional support over the next five years (more than twice that committed in 2008), with its institutional status at the level of Emory's Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Nursing. Plans are in place for an additional 57K sf of cancer research space. Patient enrollment in Winship's innovative therapeutic and non-therapeutic trials continues to increase, especially among patients from under-represented minority groups. Winship is well-positioned to leverage its growth and development as an NCI-designated cancer center into fulfilling its vision of transformative cancer research and care.